You Don't Know Me Beast Boy!
by TwistedHeart-Mind
Summary: Song Fic. He showed her he loved her but she took to long to answer. She tried to ignore it after she lost him but it became to much anymore. It took her this long to find out she loved him, but dose he still feel the same? Beast Boy says he dose. R


Hey guys it's me again! Now i know i shouldn't be writing another story when i haven't updated my other ones but this was bugging me so bad and i just had write it. So this is once again another music fic. I'm sorry guys but they seem to be the only thing I'm good at writing besides revenge fics.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR THE MUSIC I USE!

ENJOY!

You Don't Know Me Beast Boy!

The sun was finally going down after a long day of crime fighting it seemed that the villains wanted to give the Titans a break as they city was falling into the normal routine of a Friday night. Raven was in the main room on the couch reading a book, well more like half reading as she was secretly watching Beast Boy and Terra sitting next to her watching TV. She tried not being jealous of the couple but when you have feelings for the male it gets pretty hard to ignore it. If they hadn't had such a messed up romantic past then it would be fine, but they did thus leaving her with her old feelings and him with new ones. Every night it would seem so much more painful to know that they would go off together and she ended up sleeping alone. Sighing Raven stood and slowly exited the room, she didn't notice the gaze of a certain green eyed man. Her head aches were getting more savoir then before. At first it was a slight pain once the two team mates started dating and now after 3 years it's escalated to the point she had to meditate 6 times a day. Making her way to her room, the headaches started attacking her, she had to stop and balance herself on the wall. Ravens breathing started becoming shallow and her vision started to blur, slowly her body slid to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her body trying to will the pain away some how any way possible would be good for her. After what seemed like forever the pain finally went away, sighing she made it to her room without any more complications. Shedding off her cape to the floor on her way to her bathroom Raven stopped as she past her full length mirror. Her reflection looked horrible. Her hair which she allowed to grow out fell down her back in messy waves, her skin paler then normal, and her face. Which used to be so full of life looked like she was sick, eyes hollow of any emotions and slightly red from all the tears shed over the years. Rolling those tired eyes she continued on her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once the water was hot enough she slipped her naked body in and tried to relax her sore muscles. Her mind started to drift again as she washed to a certain green man, as the memories flew into her head she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She heard a vase break in her room as she desperately tried to calm down, shaking her head as her arms wrapped around her body. Slowly but surely she returned to normal. Grabbing a towel as she exited her bathroom, making her way to her phone. Dialing a number she knew all to well, and waiting.

'Hello?'

"Hey, it's me.I..i was wondering if there was an open spot tonight?"

'Yeah Hun! There's always a spot open for one of my best performers! Come around 8 okay?'

Sighing she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah I'll be there"

Raven hung up the phone and threw it on her bed on her way to her closet. Opening the doors and turing on the light, she walked to the very back and pulled out a large black coffin shape box. Carefully she removed the lid and took the objects out and placed them gently on her bed. She gave a small smile at them but before she could finish taking them out there came a knock at her bedroom door. Sighing again she grabbed up her cape from the floor to cover her still naked body and made her way. She cracked it slightly to see Starfire standing cheerfully in what seems to be a dark purple mini dress.

"Friend Raven do you not wish to come the clubbing with us?" she asked.

"Sorry Star maybe some other time, i have something important to do tonight." Raven answered but noted the sadden expression on her friends face.

"Don't worry Star how about i promise to go out with you guys next time ok." she stated calmly as she watch her alien friends face light up, with a single wave she left Raven to herself. She slid her door shut and returned to her box. After everything was placed on her bed she discard the cape once more to dress. Quickly grabbing the right undergarments for the occasion and then making it back in front of her bed. Looking over the items she could see a black and dark grey skull shirt with long lace sleeves, a all black two layer mini ruffle skirt, and a short black cropped wig. She dressed slowly as she watched herself in the mirror, a small smile came to her lips as she zipped up her black leather heeled boots. Finally she was dressed, as she applied her make slightly to cover her forehead, once finished she grab the all black cape that was also laid out on her bed. Once she was complete sure she was the only one in the tower did she leave. One thing Raven didn't count on was Beast Boy staying home and seeing her shadow pass by his room. He slowly crept his way out as he followed her. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the little green bean tailing her. After 15 minutes she stopped in front a little cafe called "Unwanteds", checking once more before she slipped in through the back door. Beast Boy was confused as to why she felt the need to sneak out. Walking casually to the front doors he entered, it was a good thing that he decided to wear black that day. Sure he was green but the black clothing let them know he was cool. He found a small table off to the side as he scanned the area for any sign of Raven, sighing as he couldn't find her. Beast Boy thought she had been acting very strangely for while know, it wasn't hard to noticed since she looked like she was deathly sick.

'I hope she's ok' he thought to himself as he ordered a beer for himself. Looking around once more he was almost sure she wasn't there until he saw her enter on the stage. Trying hard not to look out of place he moved his seat more to the side where it was dark. The last thing he needed was for her to see him.

'I'm sure she'd really kill me then' he thought while sipping on his beer. The crowed clapped lightly as she set up with the rest of the band.

'What the hell is she doing?' thought Beast Boy. Raven finally stepped to the mic.

"Hello everybody, you guys miss me?" she asked some what excited when the audience clapped a little louder. Beast Boy smiled slightly at her but she couldn't see him.

"That's good to hear I'm sure you all know who i am but i see a few new faces tonight so let me introduce myself. I'm Shadow and i want to welcome you all to 'Unwanted's. This song that I'm about to sing is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, he never really understands me and I'm sure he's stopped trying just like everyone else because he seems to have someone else on his mind. I'll let you in on a little secret, I've loved this friend for a long time but as we all know nothing ever works out for us 'unwanted's," she joke, the crowed laughed slightly" well i hope you enjoy." said Raven then she signaled for the band to play. Just as the song was beginning Beast Boy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he tried to ignore it but who ever it was kept calling. Sighing her answered just as she started singing.

Raven stepped to the mic;

I'm a ghost of a girl that you looked right past

I'm a voice you didn't wanna hear

I'm a page in a book that you read too fast

But I'm still here

Beast Boy could here Terra on the phone trying to get his attention but he ignored her.

You never cared, never tried, never even asked

Maybe I didn't wanna stay

You shut your eyes, told your lies then you had your laugh

And that's okay

Cause you don't know me

You don't wanna know it's real

And I'm not sorry

For who I am, for what I feel

Cause you don't know me

His eyes slightly widen as he listened on.

I got more on my mind than I ever told

I got pain that you never felt

I got the scars

I can deal with it on my own

I've got stories that I'll never tell

But maybe its just as well

Cause you don't know me

You don't wanna know it's real

And I'm not sorry

For who I am, for what I feel

You don't know me

I'm strong, I'm a mess

Altogether an emotional wreck

I can scream, I can beg you to see I'm alive

I'm awake, I'm unglued

I'm not gonna break down, now

Without even he closed his phone.

Cause you don't know me

You don't wanna know it's real

And I'm not sorry

Cause you don't know me

You don't wanna know it's real

And I'm not sorry

For who I am, for what I feel

He had to think back on everything they'd been through together. All the hardship that their friendship took, then the day he confessed to her she said nothing and walked away. It hurt to remember but really his pain was over come by anger that day. Even if he knew he still held feelings for the half demon he just couldn't let it go. Beast Boy took a deep breath. He remember when him and Terra started dating they had not told the team yet, Raven came to him to talk about why she reacted the way she did but he didn't listen he told her to forget it,that it was all a joke. Beast Boy never knew why he said that, and right after those words left his mouth he regretted it. The look in her eyes was pure hurt, and he had caused it.

Cause you don't know me

You don't wanna know it's real

I'm not sorry

For who I am, you don't understand

Just how I feel

You don't know me.

Raven finished the song and walked off the stage. Beast Boy stayed seated as the next performer came on to sing. He don't know long he sat there thinking over everything that happened. He didn't even snap out of it when he paid his tab and walked all over the city. It started to rain at some point but he hadn't noticed, hours went by and he was sure that the team was probely out looking for him by now. But even with that thought in mind hadn't stopped his excessive thinking. Sighing he finally stopped walking when he made it to a small park just outside of the city. Slowly he sat down on a swing as he came to the end of his thought. The only thing he could come to terms with is that he purposely hurt Raven just so she'd know what it felt like. Sighing again, he looked up to the sky as the rain fell harder. He chuckled to himself.

"You sure are a mess aren't you Beast Boy." he stated to himself.

"Yes you are."

His head turned around to the source of the voice, and there stood Raven in her usual clothing with her hood up. He smiled weakly and she sighed while walking toward him.

"This is where you were? We've all been looking for you for hours, what the hell were you doing that you couldn't answer your girlfriends calls?" she questioned him, she noticed he tense at the bitterness when she said girlfriend but in a sense she didn't care. He stood abruptly and walked briskly toward her and closed the small distance between them when he grabbed her up in a hug. Raven was started at first but the her brain started working and it finally registered that she was being hugged by Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy what the hell are you doing?" she asked while trying to break free, but his next words froze her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear, her whole body tensed as he continued.

"I'm so sorry Rae, for everything I've done and said. I just... i don't 's nothing i can say that can justify what i did, now i understand Raven, i really do." he whispered holding her tighter. She had long ago stopped her struggle but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Raven this is all my fault you wouldn't be hurting if i hadn't-" he was cut off by her.

"No Beast Boy, it's not all your fault. Most of its mine, i waited to long to tell you my feelings and i lost you. I.,..i just couldn't handle all the emotion at one time but i should have to you then not a couple of months after i had questioned my love for you. But all that doesn't matter now, you have Terra. You're happy now." she stated while whipping the tears from her eyes and finally stepping out of his embrace. He was just staring at her, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Before she could say any more he captured her lips with his. Ravens eyes widened as she tried to fight it but it was a losing battle as she gave up. Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. It felt like forever before he pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy." she whispered afraid to look up to him, but all he did was hold her tighter and whisper in her ear.

"I love you Raven." and with that her tears returned as she hugged back.

"I love you too, Beast Boy."

A/N;

Okay well what do you guys think this is my first one-shot so I'm sorry if it wasn't really that good and i know that i shouldn't be writing anything new but don't worry readers I'm going to try to get the chapters up in the next 3 days so please don't give up on me. Since i haven't been updating I'm going to try to put up at least to for "Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers" and at least one for "Underground Love". But I'm sorry that i can't update my other Teen Titan story right now I'm trying my best but there are some problems happening right now i hope you all understand. But anyway i hoped you enjoyed :)!


End file.
